Turn signal systems have been in vehicles for decades. Certain varieties of conventional turn signal systems and cancelling structures and methods for same are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,914,566; 5,260,685; 5,575,177; 5,773,776; 6,237,437 and 6,660,951, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Many conventional turn signal systems use cancellation pawls, which click and cause noises that some operators may find to be objectionable. For example, there may be an audible tick of a cancel pawl bypass when a steering wheel is rotated in the direction indicated by the turn signal stalk (sometimes referred to as a lever). There may be a mechanical sounding click when the turn signal AUTO CANCELs, after for example, a turn has been completed. There may also be mechanical audible feedback during a mechanical override when a driver (sometimes referred to as an operator) causes a steering wheel to turn in the direction not indicated by the turn signal stalk. It may be desirable to eliminate some or all of such audibly detectable noises in the cabin of a vehicle.
Additionally, conventional turn signal systems may not be adapted to be responsive to the environment. For example, if an object (such as a target vehicle) is in a blind spot of the vehicle, conventional turn signal systems may nevertheless permit a driver to indicate a turn in a direction that would likely cause a collision with the object. It may be desirable to implement systems where such an object would be sensed, and an electronically controlled device could be used to damp or prevent movement of a turn signal stalk. In other words, it may be desirable to provide tactile feedback to a driver attempting to turn into a hazard to provide a warning that such a turn may be ill-advised.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the following description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.